The present invention relates to an order-picking system for picking articles into order containers according to an order comprising an order-picking station which comprises at least one picking bucket.
The present invention further relates to an order-picking method wherein articles are picked at a picking station via at least one picking bucket into order containers in which the articles to be picked can be collected.